Eliminate
by Death of 4
Summary: To eliminate is all he knows.He eliminates humans and the blood that falls is his fuel. Project M4587 is a machine that is programmed to kill. The city is now a wasteland, polluted with blood and broken bones. Sequel to "Project M4587." It's a monster.
1. Soul Lost to the Darkness

A/N: Oh my god. It's finally happened. The sequel and the final conclusion to Project M4587! Wow, I never realized how far I got into the story but I like it enough to finish it. Review!

Oh, and it's not necessary to read the first story, but you would get where Misaki and Akihiko all came from… but yeah. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica. *tear*

Akihiko clutched his gun, quickly reloading it and once he was done, he rest his head on the burnt wall behind him. One other humans were with him. The one with dark blue hair and blue eyes to match, his name was Nowaki.

It had been three years since the war had started. It pit humans against advances that terrorized the world. Each made by a man named Haruhiko, who had created two projects that would help him destroy the civilized planet. The first that went by Project-M4587, and the second was unknown.

The war had killed billions of humans. Those who decided to hide had been hunted down and those who had decided to fight back had either been killed or had survived this far.

Akihiko was one who decided to fight back and survive, to find Project-M4587, other known as Misaki. Find him and hunt down his brother and kill him to put an end to the war. If only it was that easy.

Flashback-

Walking out of the building put an end to Akihiko and everything he had. Leaving behind the one he loved to die or survive. It was a fifty- fifty chance he would come out of that building, alive and well. The fifty going down slowly, with each passing minute.

It was like sending the boy to his sentenced death. Looking back would cause him to go back and kill Haruhiko, but he couldn't invade the fight. He would be killed himself. The footsteps walking back to the black building where he resided were slow and painful.

He felt a pat on the back. "Thank you," Akihiko's eyes widened. "Thank you for taking care of him. He was my little brother and I loved him. I'm sure you did too." Takahiro was talking to him like everything was over. It wasn't and what he said was true, he did love him, but it wasn't done yet. The violet eyed man clenched his hands and gritted his teeth.

"It's not done yet. I'm going after him, no matter what! I don't care if I die in the process, I'm setting him free. Free where he can be who he wants, not some lifeless doll!" and the silver haired man stalked off. Takahiro was surprised but he understood and followed after.

One week from that moment in that despised building, the war had started. At first, simple machines had been released. Nightmares they were called. Large transforming machines who had a build like a humans.

Then one month and then the next, more and more larger and stronger machines were released. Soon after, the two projects had been sent off to the war, after two years. The TV in Takahiro's room had caught footage of Project-M4587 and the unknown project walking in the middle of the fire and dead people. After that, the projects hadn't been seen except for the ones who had been killed by them.

End of Flashback-

Akihiko raised his hand to his ear and spoke, "Takahiro, we're ready." the voice on the other side spoke. "Okay, there's a Nightmare to your left and nothing to your right. You choose," Akihiko nodded and looked at Nowaki. Takahiro was in his own secret room underground and he helped Akihiko around.

Takahiro had a map of the city and video cameras all around, so he led his partners around without getting them killed. But also giving them choices of where they would go.

"So, Akihiko, which way," Nowaki spoke. Akihiko pointed forward, to another alleyway. Nowaki nodded. Akihiko had met Nowaki while he was hurt. He had a bad ankle at the time and was sitting in an alleyway, gun at his side. Eventually Nowaki came to his aid and then became his partner.

Akihiko owed him one. The Nightmare to their left was roaming, searching for something to kill. The city was a mess, snow no longer fell, now it was coated in fire and crumbles of buildings. Cars had been scorched and tore apart by Nightmares and even humans and their bazookas.

Akihiko held up three fingers, then two, and one. Pointing at the alley, he began to run and Nowaki trailing behind. Reaching the alley, they began to walk through it. Little mechanical spiders called Crawlers always attacked those sitting in alleys or just anyone near them. A screech was heard behind them and they turned around to come face to face with a Crawler.

They always looked small from far away but up close they looked like a monster. But maybe that was just your adrenaline and heart beating fast. Akihiko jumped to the left as the spider like machine jumped at him, it's fangs wide open, waiting for meat tearing.

Akihiko stepped on the leg of the Crawler and Nowaki aimed his gun and began shooting. "We're done, let's keep going," Nowaki nodded.

The pair began to walk toward a building for shelter, they couldn't tell if it was night or day, the once blue sky falling with white powder was now red with fire and broken bones. The sky wouldn't show, not once. The building was at least halfway not crushed so it was usable. Bricks were smashed into crumbs on the ground and Nowaki and Akihiko covered their mouth to prevent coughing.

Akihiko passed a broken room into a brick room that had not been blown up yet, laying down he sighed and Nowaki sat against the wall. "What now?" Nowaki asked. Akihiko closed his purple eyes and sighed once more, "I'm looking for something." Nowaki's eyes widened.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something that you can't know."

Nowaki nodded understanding, although he was itching to know what he was searching for. But also because he, too, was searching for something. Not something but for someone. Someone important to him. And knowing as he had nothing to go off of and no one to help, he figured to stay beside Akihiko's side until he found what he was searching for. Nowaki hadn't told Akihiko who or what he was searching for, because then things would get complicated somehow.

Akihiko soon dozed off to the sound of screaming and gun shots. It was normal now a days, falling silent to the sound of death. Nothing else happened, other than killing and dying. Just normal, absolutely normal.

XXX

One green eye and one red eye opened. They illuminated the dark room, along with a blue glowing cord attached to the machine's back. "Recharge completed. Would you like a synopsis on the machine?" the computerized voice spoke.

"Yes."

"Attack percentage: 150%. Defense percentage: 200%. Damage: 0%."

"Thank you. Sleep." the figure stood up and the computer turned off. The figure began to walk toward the sitting machine whose mismatched eyes glowed brightly. "Aren't you a special one? Well, I'll let you take a break from your killing." and the figure pulled out the cord and walked away.

The door opened and the lights turned on. Another figure stood at the door and walked toward the sitting machine. Black hair and two mismatched eyes, one golden and one red. "You're awake," and the other machine began walking towards the other. "Project M4587."

The said Project looked at the other, "Yes. You are too," and silence filled the gaps. "Eliminator T4606."

"Like I said, Misaki, call me Takano." Misaki smiled softly and Takano sat beside Misaki. An arm reached up to Misaki's chest and Misaki looked at his companion. "Where did you get that? It seems pretty important to you."

Misaki felt a hand tap the blue necklace on his chest and he clutched it. Looking at the floor he spoke, "I really don't know… I can't remember anything from my past life. I don't even know if I had one." Takano nodded, "seems tough. Not knowing anything but waking up in this torturing place."

The brown haired nodded wincing as his red eye moved not on his accordance. "It's true. I don't know anything but what he told me. Nothing but killing…" Takano smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "To him we're nothing more than robots who kill, but to me we're much more. To me, you are much more." Misaki smiled and looked down.

His brown hair covering his brown hair, "I can only be myself around you…" Misaki confessed. "Same."

"Project M4587, it is time for the elimination project to begin. Please make your way to the elevator." the computerized voice said. The moment the lights turned off again, Misaki's true personality went away.

With his dreams and hopes. Standing up, his face was expressionless. Cold and stoic. Walking to the elevator, his arm transformed into a large gun. Stepping in, the door closed behind him. "Opening doors in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..." and the door opened, fire and crashed cars littering the wasteland.

"Your time to shine," the voice said in his mind. Haruhiko.

And he did shine. Lifting his right arm, still looking forward with his cold hard stare. He shot. A pained screamed echoed throughout the wasteland. The thud following after and the blood seeping was enough to know he made the kill. "One kill accomplished." the computer inside the Project spoke.

The fire scorched the air and the dead polluted the ground. Walking forward into the broken city, he opened his mouth. Which turned into a psychotic smile. "Let's have fun…"

A/N: Woah! Short chapter but it was fun writing. Wish me luck for more! Review please! Read and review!


	2. Howling in the Shadows

Chapter 2: Howling in the Shadows

Akihiko cringed as he felt the bandage wrapped around his bleeding ankle. The alcohol on the wrap burned his skin and he gritted his teeth. "Done." the blue haired man stood up and looked out the broken bricks of the broken residence.

Gunfire and screams etched the painting. It didn't even seem real at the moment, the dead bodies laying across the ground, the sky high machines rocketing forward as they killed more children.

The large city was now locked away form the rest of the world. Locked away from the wall known as Hell's Opening. Everything outside was left from the harm and fires spreading across like a plague. "Can you walk?" Akihiko looked up.

It wasn't a rude question, it just seemed rushed and filled with an anxiety. Maybe he was eager to find what he was missing. Akihiko nodded and pushed himself off the wall. He too was looking for something. Something precious and something now filled with coldness.

The pair walked down the stairs, cautious and aware of the Nightmares roaming around. Now inside a dark alley, the two men ran to the other end where it was more calm yet nonetheless still filled with fear. Nowaki looked to his right and his left before signaling that it was clear, Akihiko ran past him in front of a sky high building. Black and tall, it stood still.

It seemed untouched and only had smudges of blood. Akihiko saw as Nowaki came running to him, "it seems safe enough. Should we?" Akihiko stared at the building, unsure of whether or not to trust what's inside it.

Akihiko closed his eyes and shook clear his mind of the negative thoughts. Whatever was inside, he would kill without failure. He nodded swiftly, "Let's go. We can kill whatever we find." as the door slid open with a slightly slow pace, a scream echoed throughout. It was near, and whatever screamed was still alive.

Nowaki hesitated and looked at his silver haired companion. "I want to-" Akihiko didn't look at yet he nodded. "Go." Akihiko knew what Nowaki wanted to do. Nowaki cared for everyone and everything. He had seen children speared to death or killed by bullets. Explosives and hung to death, whatever the cause, he had seen it.

Nowaki lost something that he wanted back, maybe it was his child. Or maybe a lover. Maybe not even an object. But something. Something important.

Nowaki took charge and Akihiko followed. Another ear splitting scream came closer and the turned into a darkened alleyway. The stars of the blackened sky was illuminating their path and Hell's Opening was ablaze. Night had quickly covered the blazing, hot sun which sweated the fear of day. The night was calmer and more silent. Maybe a weakness but it was cold and calm.

But not this.

Nowaki stopped immediately and his eyes widened with fear. He was motionless and Akihiko ran after him, questioned by the actions. What happened that made him look so feared?

Akihiko looked at the black alleyway, as he saw blood seep around their feet. He looked up slowly as the gallons of blood gathered more and more. He saw a teenage girl laying on the cold floor, her eyes wide with fear. He saw her torso bleeding immensely and the object that stabbed her stomach plunged out.

The figure stood up off the body, and licked it's sword. Akihiko froze, fear taking over his body. Yet he stood still.

The sword glowed white, blinding the darkness. An arm covered in blood appeared and it dropped. The blood dripped, and the head turned to the side and it stared at Akihiko. Akihiko's eyes widened, and his heart stopped. He recognized those eyes.

Those illuminating green eyes. The emerald eyes that showed beautifulness. But they were no longer there. They were replaced by small, lifeless, dull green eyes.

A grin appeared on the familiar face. Akihiko stood speechless. This what he was looking for. His foot stepped forward.

The eyes glared and Akihiko stepped forward once more. "Misaki…" a chuckle echoed. "Nani? De wa nai watashi no namae…" (1) Akihiko halted yet he stared at the eyes. "Watashi no namae, Project M4587." (2)

Akihiko gritted his teeth. He wasn't about to lose the one thing that mattered the most to him. He had just caught the one who was his most important. Even if he knew nothing of what had once happened, even if he lost all his memories, he was still Misaki.

He noticed a blue necklace dangling on Misaki's chest. It was the necklace that he had given him before he was taken. The boy still wore it.

Akihiko felt hot tears well up and he took full charge at the machine. He stopped as he saw something flash between him and Misaki. It was man who had black hair and one golden eye and the other red. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants with silver buckling across the thighs. He had black boots and a long, black cape that reached his ankles and was long sleeved.

"Iie. Don't touch him." and he stood guarding Misaki. Akihiko growled as he attacked. His mind was somewhere else and he was impulsive to attack anyone close to Misaki.

Akihiko took his gun out and flipped his wrist and the gun turned into a long blade. His teeth gritted and his eyes squinted, he attacked the man in black. The man shielded himself and a clink sound came. The cloth tore and Akihiko noticed his arm was made of pure metal and silver. The man stood up once more and shot at Akihiko. He kicked at Akihiko and Akihiko raised his arms as a painful kick was directed at his face.

Akihiko felt himself sliding backwards in the blood as the man punched him and kicked fiercely at him. Finally the man stopped and Akihiko recovered. The man stood in a martial arts stance, one fist ready and the other in front of him.

Akihiko felt himself smash against the wall and saw as the man had somehow electrocuted him. The man jumped backwards and layed his hand on the bloody floor. The floor began to electrify blue and shock Akihiko once more. Akihiko fell to his knees and he stared as the man and Misaki vanished.

His ears itched as he heard a howl in the shadows in the broken city.

His mind was blackening and he blacked out. But not before he heard a voice whisper. "you're nothing more than a stick in the mud… he doesn't know you. You're just one more victim…"

A/N: I noticed one reviewers review from the previous story and said that it was similar to Elfen Lied. I found that to be true after I watched Elfen Lied just a couple days ago. It did seem similar to me… Please review, and I didn't know whether or not to take that one review good or bad… but oh well. Hope you enjoyed.

Songs: Darker Than Black Opening 1/ Code Geass- Hitomi no Tsubasa


	3. Night Sky Full of Cries

Chapter 3-

Akihiko felt a pang of pain on his side and his violet eyes slowly opened. He awoke to the sight of a black room with blue glowing inside. The silver haired man looked to his left to faintly see Nowaki, his companion, fix some things on a counter.

"Where…are we?" Nowaki looked at Akihiko and he smiled slightly, "We're in the Rehabilitation Center. The building near the alleyways." Akihiko looked back at the ceiling and he closed his eyes. He knew that Nowaki was trying his best to avoid the topic of what happened the night before.

It was currently night and Akihiko sat up, though the pain in his side was unbearable.

"Is anyone else here?" he asked as Nowaki sorted through files and documents and he answered without looking.

"Hai. I met them after we stepped through here. There were only a few. Maybe 5. They attacked us but noticed we were humans like them. They provided us medicine and a room." Akihiko noticed he was shirtless and there was a wrap around his torso.

That man who was guarding Misaki had definitely left him immobilized for the moment, yet he prevented his death. Akihiko found that strange. As to most machines killed the first thing they laid their eyes on.

Nowaki sighed and stopped shuffling the files and looked anxious. He sighed and looked up. "Who was that?" Akihiko looked at Nowaki surprised as it was a straightforward question.

Akihiko sighed and closed his eyes as he clutched his side. "His name was Misaki." Nowaki listened intently. "My brother created him. He was a machine that was supposed to control the world for Haruhiko, my brother. Soon after, the machine ran away and killed countless humans.

Later, Haruhiko made a deal with me to find the machine and bring him back to him. I agreed and went out to search for the machine. Years later, I discovered that the machine had been residing with someone I once loved. I fell in love with Misaki and not too soon after, Haruhiko took him. I'm trying to save him."

Akhihiko finished with just a short summary as the guilt and regret built up inside him. Nowaki looked down, "I'm sorry." The older man shook his head. "You shouldn't be. This was my fault," Akihiko looked outside the tinted windows to see the fires and the blood spread across the land, "all this was my fault."

Nowaki stayed silent and spoke, "No, it wasn't. it wasn't anyone's fault except your brother's. he caused this to happen." Akihiko agreed with that but also disagreed. If it wasn't for this, then Misaki would have never been made.

Silence took over and Nowaki began to file through documents. "What are you doing?"

The blue haired man answered, "I'm just looking at the residents that once stayed here. I'm hoping it might give us a clue on the background of some of the residents here." Nowaki noticed that most of the files of the humans were crossed out in red marker.

Probably indicating that they were terminated or killed. Only a select few were still unmarked and Nowaki had separated them. A few moments later, Nowaki stood back up and sat down beside Akihiko. He slapped down 6 files and sighed.

"These were the only ones that haven't been killed yet. It has everything from birth date to their hometowns. Age and everything." Akihiko picked one up and flipped through it, scanning the words.

Onodera Ritsu- Age: 25 NON-TERMINATED

Birth date: April 7th

Hometown: Tokyo, Japan

Job: Unknown

Horoscope: Aries

As both the men were searching files the door slid open to reveal a man in his mid twenties. He had ruffled light brown hair and emerald eyes. He had a scar on his neck and he was holding a brown pack.

He walked in to find the files laying across the bed and he fumbled with the bag. "Um, this is the breakfast we prepared for you." Akihiko took it and opened it. It was plain bread with water. "It's not much, but we really can't afford to waste the food."

Akihiko smiled and thanked the man. "What's your name?" the man looked surprised yet spoke. "Onodera. Onodera Ritsu."

Akihiko nodded and took the bread out. "I need to ask you something." Onodera looked around the room briefly before fixing his eyes on the man. "Why is that every single building in this city is broken or crushed yet this one still stands tall?"

Onodera recoiled a bit before hesitating, "the reason is because nobody can see this building." Akihiko and Nowaki looked confused and Onodera continued. "One of the survivors here is capable of creating barriers or shields with the computer systems. She hacks them into building a shield around this building."

"Who is she?"

Onodera walked forward and sorted through the files spread out on the bed and showed Nowaki and Akihiko a picture of a woman with red-orange hair and dark gray eyes. "Her name is Aikawa." Akihiko nodded and asked on any more information needed. "But why was it that we could see it when you had a barrier up?"

Onodera thought about it until he looked like a light bulb went off. "Aikawa once said that only humans can see it. Not machines or enemies." Akihiko nodded. "What about the others here?"

"The only other ones here are," he sorted some more out and laid them out all beside one another. He pointed to the one on the very left. "This one is Miyagi Yoh. His expertise here is being able to fight. This one, "he pointed to the next one, "is Shinobu Takatsuki. His expertise is being the one who creates the medicines and cures."

Akihiko nodded following along and Nowaki as well. "There's me, who helps with the search for the food, and then Aikawa who hacks into the systems and builds barriers. The next one is Kyo Ijuuin. He also helps with the guarding, but he also helps all around. The next one is An Kohinata. She helps with the food and assists Shinobu make the medicine."

"Well, is there anything we can help with? I mean, we will be here a while." Onodera pondered until he decided, "Well, if you don't mind, you two seem like fighters, so could you guard the building?" Akihiko nodded and Nowaki nodded as well.

"Yes, I'm sure we can help!" Nowaki brightened the room with his stunning smile and Onodera bowed. "Thank you!" and he shuffled out of the room.

"Who else lived here?" Nowaki looked at the files. "The terminated ones?" Akihiko nodded.

Nowaki dropped to the floor and searched through the files in the cabinet. He pulled out the rest and threw them beside the others. "There they are."

Akihiko grabbed them and shuffled through them. All of them put together would make about 30 residents. Some of them were children and some old. "Well, there seems a lot… Miki Anata, Suzuki Sanyu, Yuki Momoru, Yuu Yanase, Sakura Hajiura, Sejiri Yaju… there's so many…" Nowaki nodded.

"Of all the terminated… there's so many. Especially children…" Akihiko knew that set Nowaki off. "Let's see… the ones that were originally here in the Rehabilitation Center before the war all had disabilities. Wheelchairs, missing limbs, or mentally unstable."

"They all died at such young ages." Nowaki trailed off again. "There's one that died here… Hiroki Kamijou. Appeared to have an unstable mind." getting no answer he looked at Nowaki.

His eyes widened to see the other's state. The man's blue eyes were wide and shaking. The files in his hands dropped and he was physically unable to move. "Nowaki?"

Nowaki snatched the file from Akihiko's hands, surprising him. Nowaki flipped through Hiroki Kamijou's files, all that were crossed out with a red X. He was terminated.

Akihiko knew that this person had to mean something to Nowaki, as he was panicking and his face was incredibly pale. His hands were visibly shaking and his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"What?" Akihiko asked. Still flipping through the pages he stopped and threw it at the wall. "He… he was killed…" Nowaki was clearly in some kind of other world currently and Akihiko had to snap him out of it. Akihiko slapped Nowaki and Nowaki suddenly stared at Akihiko.

"What does he mean to you?"

XXX

Misaki walked down the hallways of the silent building. He was currently on his way to his room. His black cape fluttering. Misaki brushed his dark brown hair out of his face and showed his red glowing eye. His hair had grown a bit, flowing down near to his collarbone. His hair was thin and was turning darker. His green eye was pulsing with darkness and was smaller.

His figure was clearly changing and he was colder. He was wearing a long black cape with white lines traveling down the shoulder blades, long black boots with silver buckles, black shorts and a black shirt.

Another set of footsteps alerted him and he stopped, his eyes looking forward. The other footsteps stopped as well, "Project M4587, welcome back." Misaki noticed the voice and immediately turned around and bowed down, his black cape covering his body. "Master, I have returned."

Haruhiko kneeled down beside Misaki and lifted his face up. Misaki's eyes widened as he felt lips press against his. "I know," Haruiko spoke and he smiled. Misaki never knew that Haruhiko had ever had any intimate feelings toward him but he nodded and stood back up.

"Go get yourself recharged, you'll have a long day tomorrow."

"Hai." Misaki felt lips onto his once more and stood there. Haruhiko pulled away and smiled.

"Good boy." and he left.

Misaki turned around and hesitantly stepped forward. Misaki didn't know why his creator kissed him, he just knew it happened. The boy closed his eyes to get back on track and he began to walk to his destination.

Once there, he threw himself fon his bed with a soft face plant. His room was dark and had a black bed in the middle of it. After moments of peaceful silence he began to slowly close his eyes. The soft blanket was lulling him to his slumber yet right when he was about to fall under, he heard a voice.

"Dark room… ever add any features?" Misaki opened his eyes and smiled.

Misaki laughed, "I wish. It's not like there's anything to add… unless you mean my lost eye then sure." Takano chuckled and sat on the bed beside Misaki.

"Got a long day tomorrow," Takano said. Misaki groaned and sat up, holding the blue glowing necklace.

"Who was that? Back there in the alleyway," Misaki asked even if he knew the answer really wouldn't be an answer at all. Takano looked at Misaki, "I really don't know. But Haruhiko ordered me to protect you and besides, you're my friend, so I will. It seemed like he knew you, maybe from your past…" Takano shrugged his shoulders and laid down.

Misaki looked at the necklace that was hanging on his necklace and laid down as well. "I wish I could remember." Misaki finally took enough of the mind twisting and finally slept, hoping he would feel nothing by tomorrow.

A/N: Sorry for he short chapter, and the short Misaki's POV, it was late and I had to start drawing. Hope you enjoyed, and I remembered the translations I forgot to put on it was (1): That's not my name…

(2): My name is Project M4587

And that's the translations. Review please!

Songs: Darker Than Black Op 2 & 1/ Code Geass- Hitomi No Tsubasa/ Lilium- Techno Remix


End file.
